The Wyatt Family
by AngelPenny
Summary: Piper and Leo have 9 kids, Paige ends up hurt and Piper has to send her kids away to be able to take care of them only for a night, Prue and Phoebe have kids of their own to take care of and everything goes crazy. Will the sisters handle this?
1. Default Chapter

Jacob Wyatt – 13 Alyson Wyatt – 12 Mark Wyatt – 10 Morgan Wyatt – 8 Liliana Wyatt – 8 Blake Wyatt- 7 Shane Wyatt- 5 Brent Wyatt- 5 Caroline Wyatt- 3 12  
  
Jacob: Brown hair, Brown eyes, oldest Wyatt, powers: Shape Shifting, orbing, healing, empathy Alyson: Brown hair, Brown eyes, Powers: Freezing, orbing, and premonitions Mark: Red Hair, blue eyes, (red hair from Leo's parents) Powers: orbing, healing, telekinesis Morgan- dirty blonde hair, greenblue eyes, Powers: Freezing, Orbing, and orbing Telekinesis Liliana – Red hair, blue eyes, Powers: Telekinesis, orbing, empathy Blake- Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, Powers: Blowing up, orbing, healing, astral projection Shane- Redbrown hair, brown eyes Powers: Astral projection, orbing, empathy Brent- Redbrown hair, brown eyes: Powers: Orbing, healing, astral projection, premonitions Caroline: light brownblonde hair, blue eyes, Powers: Orbing, freezing, shape shifting  
  
THEY FIGHT NO DEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER  
  
"Morgan, don't pull your sisters hair!" Piper yelled carrying Brent up the stairs. "Brent don't kick mommy that's not nice," Piper sighed, she loved each and every one of her kids but she was so tired of Leo not being around to take care of their 9 monsters. "Alyson, please bring Caroline up here so I can get her dressed!" Piper yelled down the stairs. "Ok Mom!" Alyson answered. Ally had been Piper's help since Leo left. Jacob would help out too, taking care of his brothers. There was a knock at the door, "Auntie Phoebe!" Piper heard Liliana scream. "Hey Lily," Phoebe said. "Auntie Phoebe!" a whole bunch of screams we're heard. "Caroline, Mommy wants you come on!" Ally was trying to pull Caroline up the stairs. "Ally pick her up, then carry her," Phoebe told Alyson. "Hey Pheebs," Piper said coming down the stairs. "Hey yourself," Phoebe answered. "Where are your little ones?" Piper asked, referring to Phoebe's 3 kids Haley, Riley and Kyle. "Home with Cole," Phoebe answered. "Is Paige coming over with her kids?" Piper asked. "No, she's sick," Phoebe answered picking up Brent. "Pheebs, can you go out and get these kids some lunch, take Brent and Shane with you, their dressed already," Piper said handing Phoebe 40 dollars. "McDonalds?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, and picked Caroline up out of Alyson's arms. Shane and Brent ran out the door with Phoebe following. "Liliana, Morgan, please go get your room picked up for when daddy comes home," Piper instructed. Leo was supposed to be coming home for dinner that night and everybody was all excited. "Ally, you will pick up your side of the room when their done," Piper said. "Can we get a dog?" Blake asked. "No Blake" "How about a snake" "Absolutely not" "How about a kitty" "No Blake" "Rabbit" "NO BLAKE" Piper yelled. "Ok Mom I was just asking," Blake said running off to play with Mark and Jake. Piper sighed, she shouldn't have yelled at Blake but he was pushing it. "Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Morgan asked. "I don't know, we'll have to ask daddy when he gets here, let me fix your dress," Piper said. Morgan had a pink dress on with flowers. "You look so cute," Piper kissed Morgan on the head. "Tell Blake to get dressed, and Mark too," Piper said as Morgan left the kitchen. Alyson and Liliana came in the kitchen minutes later, "Mom, we can't get Liliana's dress to tie," Alyson said. Piper walked over to Liliana and tied her yellow dress. "There you go," Piper said swatting Liliana on the butt. "Ouch mommy," Liliana giggled. "Ally what are you going to wear?" Piper asked. "My red sweater and jean skirt," She answered. "Make sure everybody is dressed, and tell Jacob to help Blake to get his outfit on," Piper said. "Ok Mom," Alyson pulled Liliana out of the kitchen and they went to find their brothers. "Mom said get off the couch and go get ready and help Blake to get ready," Liliana told Jacob. "Now Jacob," Liliana pushed her brother off the couch and turned the T.V. off. "Liliana, I wanted to see the part!" Jacob complained pushing his sister off him and going upstairs. "Blake come on mom wants you to get ready," Jacob said rounding up his brothers. "For when dad comes home?" Blake asked. "Yea, come on," Jake took Blake in his room and got him ready, and then went to get himself ready. "Mark why aren't you ready?" Piper asked. "Because nobody told me to get ready," Mark answered. "Well you have 20 seconds to get ready so hurry up, and brush your hair!" Piper yelled as Mark ran up the stairs. I'm sure he didn't hear that last part Piper thought. Phoebe returned with lunch and the kids all ate. They we're careful not to get anything on their clothes. Caroline had a white dress on so she had to be extra careful. "DADDY," Morgan screamed when she saw her father orb into the room. Leo was tackled by his 8 kids, since Caroline was in a highchair. "Daddy, we're so happy to see you," Liliana said. "Well I'm happy to see you too lollypop," Leo answered. "What about me!" Morgan said. "What muffin you we're afraid I forgot you?" Leo said kissing Morgan's nose. Alyson stood by her mom watching her siblings jump all over her dad. "Mom, are you going to say hi?" Alyson asked. Piper nodded and walked over to Leo and looked into his eyes. "Hi Leo, nice to see you," Piper said. Leo stood up and pulled Piper into a passionate kiss, the kids we're covering their eyes. "This is why we have so many kids," Jake said. Alyson shot Jacob a look, "Jake shut up," she whispered.  
Leo only stayed home for a week before leaving Piper alone with the kids again. "Phoebe, Paige, Prue, please come over, I really need to talk to you guys," Piper said in the phone leaving messages for each of her sisters. She had some urgent news she needed to tell them. They rushed over as quickly as they could, leaving their kids at home with their fathers. "What is it Piper?" Phoebe said sitting down on the couch. She looked at the manor, Piper had 9 kids and she still managed to keep the manor spotless. "Guys, well I was a few days late and I don't know if I'm pregnant again," Piper said. Prue opened her mouth in shock. "Are you serious!" she said. Piper nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Mommy, Blake won't give me the toy," Liliana said. "Liliana, go find another toy," Piper answered, Liliana looked at her mom and walked away quickly. "Wait a sec, Leo isn't even here Piper," Paige said. "He was here last week," Piper answered looking away from her sisters. "Well we're going to go pick up a test for you, come on Paige," Phoebe said pulling Paige up off the couch. Prue smiled at Piper, "Piper it's all going to be ok," she said. "I don't know Prue, we already have 9 kids, 10 I don't know if I can handle it alone without Leo," Piper said. "You have us Piper," Prue answered. "I know Prue, but you have your own families to take care of and you can't help me all the time, you have 5 kids at home Prue, Phoebe's got 3," Piper said. "Mommy, can me, Mark, and Jake go outside, hi auntie Prue," Blake said. "Hey Blake," Prue said patting her lap. Blake jumped up and kissed his aunt on the cheek. "Yea, you can go outside, in the back yard, and take your sisters," Piper answered. Blake jumped of Prue's lap and ran into the sun room where his brothers and sisters we're watching T.V. and playing. "Mom said we can go outside!" Blake said. All the kids jumped up grabbing coats and shoes, within minutes they we're all out the door. "Ally, watch Caroline please!" Piper said as they ran outside. Paige and Phoebe came running in the house, stopping quickly when they saw Prue and Piper looking at them. "Hi," Phoebe said handing Piper the test. Paige had this goofy smile on her face. "You guys are 27 and 29 and you still act like 2 year olds," Prue said receiving a playful hit from each of her sisters. "I have to go though, Glen has an appointment and he wants me there," Paige hugged each of her sisters kissing them on the cheek. "Call me with the results," Paige said, Piper nodded as Paige closed the front door. Outside:  
"Liliana, do you think that mom will let us take a girls day out?" Alyson asked her younger sis. "I don't know, you mean like me, you, Caroline, and Morgan?" She asked. "Yea," Alyson answered. "Who would watch the boys?" Morgan asked. "Jacob," Alyson answered. "He can do that?" Liliana said. "If mom lets him," Alyson said. "Caroline come here," Morgan said chasing Caroline around the lawn. "Brent, Shane stop fighting right now, mom is going to get stressed!" Alyson said. "Jake, help me out," Alyson pulled Brent off of Shane and Jake picked Shane up. "Guys stop it ok, Mom doesn't want us to fight," Jacob instructed setting Shane down. They ran off to play with Blake and Mark. "Jake, do you think you could watch the boys while Mom and us have a girl's day out?" Alyson asked. "Sure, but dad could come and have a boys day with us, I'm sure I could ask, since he's our white lighter," Jake answered.  
The next morning, the Wyatt house was crazy. "Liliana please get your brush if you want me to fix your hair," Piper said. She was feeding Caroline at the same time. "Brent, Shane, no fighting, Mommy is getting stressed," Piper said loudly. "Jake, please get your brothers," Piper said. "Mom, French braids," Liliana said. "Sit down then," Piper said. "Alyson can you finish helping Caroline eat," Piper yelled. "Yea mom," Alyson came running in the kitchen. Piper put Liliana's hair in French braids, and Morgan's in 2 low braided pig tails, then she brushed and spiked Brent and Shane's hair and she brushed Blake's hair that was down to his ears and kind of flipped out at the ends. "Mom, everybody is ready," Jake said coming into the room. "Shoes," Piper asked. "Yup, everybody has shoes and coats on and their waiting in the conservatory," He said. "Good, let me get dressed and bring Caroline just a second," Piper said. "Ok," Jake went into the conservatory and turned on the T.V. "Where's mom?" Morgan asked. "Upstairs," Mark answered walking into the conservatory from the bathroom. "What is she doing up there?" Liliana asked. "Changing and getting Caroline ready," Jake answered. "Stupid!" Brent yelled. "No Brent your stupid," Shane yelled back wrestling Brent to the floor. "No, Brent, Shane, stop fighting right now!" Liliana demanded. Jake pried the 2 apart and scolded them loudly. "You two better knock it off, you're making mom stressed, and she doesn't deserve it! Now knock it off or you both getting spanked got it?" Jake demanded an answer. The twins nodded and sat down on the couch. Piper came down the stairs moments later, "Ok, let's go," she said breathlessly. "In the car," Piper said loud enough so all the kids could hear. They got into their 12 passenger van and left the manor. "The zoo!" Brent and Shane screamed in unison. "Brent and Shane get in the wagon, Caroline in the stroller, and Blake you can ride in the wagon too if you want," Piper said. Blake nodded and climbed into the wagon with his brothers. Liliana climbed on Jake's back and they started to walk around the zoo. "Picnic lunches are fun," Mark said. "Yea, your right Mark," Morgan said. Piper smiled at her surroundings, she had her beautiful kids around her and the atmosphere was just so comforting. Piper still hadn't taken the test, she didn't feel the symptoms of pregnancy and she felt fine. "Maybe I should just go home and take it," Piper was arguing with herself in her head. "Mom, come on!" Mark called pulling on his mom's hand. "We're going now, we're done eating and Jake and Ally cleaned up," Mark continued. Piper stood up, she saw her kids already half way down the walk way, Caroline was on Jake's shoulders instead of in the stroller. Piper ran up to her kids with Mark holding her hand. "Well it's about time, you dozed off on us," Alyson joked. Piper swatted her playfully. "Alright, come on," Piper said pulling Caroline off Jake's shoulders and putting her in the stroller. They walked on, "Mom, my feet hurt," Liliana complained. "Mine too!" Morgan joined in. "Mine 3?" Alyson added. "Alright, let's start towards the exit, Caroline and Shane, are sleeping so let's get going," Piper said turning the stroller around. Alyson and Jake turned the wagon around and followed their mom with Liliana, Morgan, and Mark following behind.  
Later that night, around 11:00, Caroline, Shane, Brent, Blake, Liliana, Morgan, and Mark are asleep in their rooms, while Jake, Piper, and Alyson are talking downstairs. "You guys have been a great help to me, and I really appreciate it," Piper said. Alyson and Jacob smiled. "Mom I was wondering if You, Me, Liliana, Morgan, and Caroline could have a girls day out while Dad takes Jake, Mark, Blake and the twins out," Alyson asked. "Well, honey, I will talk to your dad about it," Piper said smiling at her oldest daughter. "Ok, well I'm going to bed," Jake said. "Ok big guy, see you in the morning," Piper hugged Jake and kissed him. Jake hugged Alyson goodnight and headed upstairs. "So Mom, just us girls what should we talk about," Alyson asked. "Well, Alyson you are almost my big teenage daughter, and I think we should talk about some teenage things," Piper said. "If you want to talk about S-E-X mom, that's completely a waste of time, I already know every thing about it," Alyson said confidently. Piper laughed at Alyson, "Oh you do now," Piper laughed even louder, which made Alyson laugh along with her. "Mom, I know everything already, about becoming a teen, becoming a woman, I already know all about it," Alyson said looking into her mom's eyes. "Ok, but when it happens I want you to come talk to me ok?" Piper said. Alyson nodded and yawned. "Come on, let's go up to bed," Piper said still giggling a little. Alyson followed her mom upstairs; she hugged Piper, kissed her and went quietly into her room, which she shared with Liliana and Morgan. Alyson looked at her sisters; Liliana's red hair was spread across her pillow, while Morgan's hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail so it wasn't as bad. Liliana stirred and looked around, "Ally?" She questioned quietly, looking into the dark room around her. Ally turned on the small lamp by her bed, "Lillie, go back to bed ok?" Alyson asked. "I can't I had a bad dream," Liliana said quietly. "What was it about?" Alyson asked. "This man, he was hitting me, and then he threw a fireball at mom and killed her," Liliana answered quietly, "I was the only one left alive out of our family, even daddy was dead!" Liliana finished getting louder and louder as she spoke. Morgan stirred at the noise and opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the light. "Lillie, you have to be quiet, you're waking everyone up," Alyson said. "It's ok Morgan, go back to bed," Alyson said. Without saying anything Morgan turned over in bed and fell back to sleep. "Just go back to sleep Liliana, I'm right here ok?" Alyson rubbed Liliana's back. "Can I sleep with you?" Liliana asked. Alyson looked at her full size bed, "Yea, come on," Liliana ran over to Alyson's bed and climbed in. Alyson changed into pajamas and climbed in bed next to Liliana, she put her arm around Liliana's waist and quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning Alyson woke up to see 2 sisters in her bed instead of 1. Morgan had got in Alyson's bed that night too. Alyson stayed in bed, waiting patiently for her sisters to wake up. Liliana woke first, Morgan woke shortly after. Piper peeked in the door, seeing her 3 girls in one bed made her smile. Her children had a very close bond; they rarely fought, unless the silly twins started something. Brent and Shane we're always arguing over something silly, like who called the blue car seat and who called the green one, but they we're still best buds. Piper fixed breakfast quickly, she knew once the boys woke up they would be starving. Liliana, Morgan, and Alyson came in the kitchen yawning. "Morning girls, how did you sleep?" Piper asked receiving yawns in return to her question. Minutes later Jake came downstairs with Shane, Brent, and Caroline. "Hey sleepy heads good morning," Piper said cheerily. "Morning," Jake said, setting Caroline in her highchair. "What are we going to do today mommy?" Brent asked. "I think I'm going to take the girls out while your father takes you guys out," Piper said. "In that case, you guys know what to do," Piper said. "Daddy," They all called out. Leo orbed in, "What, what happened?" He asked. "Nothing, you're taking the boys out today," Piper said. Leo smiled, "For a father son day out?" He asked. Piper nodded and told Alyson, Liliana, and Morgan to get dressed and wake Blake and Mark up. "Take Caroline and put on her blue jean dress and her blue jean hat," Piper added lifting Caroline out of the highchair. "Boys go to your room and get dressed, and then you can leave," Piper said. "What about breakfast?" Shane asked. "Your dad will be taking care of that," Piper said handed Leo 500 dollars. "Spend it on them, 100 dollars each, I've saved this up for something like this," Piper said. Little did Leo know that the girls would be spoiled more than that. Piper smiled at the thought. "Ok mom we're ready," Alyson said. "Alright, Leo Brent and Shane don't get any more action hero's for punching in school last week, even though school is out, I still don't want them getting any, and Blake can't have any more of those star wars books, and Mark can't get a pet frog so tell him no, and Jake can't have another skate board, other than that they can have stuff, NO PETS LEO!" Piper said as the girls dragged her out the door. "Bye dad," Alyson said closing the door but first winking at her father. Piper put Caroline in her car seat and told the girls to buckle up and they left. "Thanks for hanging out with us mommy," Morgan said. "Anytime sweetie," Piper answered. Piper looked in the rear view mirror to see Morgan playing with Caroline and Liliana looking out the window. "What's up Lily?" Piper asked. "Nothing," Liliana answered. "I'm just tired," She lied. "Ok kiddo," Piper answered. "I want this outfit," Liliana said holding up a pair of jeans and a jean jacket and a purple shirt. "Ok," Piper said. "Go try it on," she answered. Liliana was a tiny little girl and for an 8 year old, wearing a size 6 was probably unusual. Morgan came up with a pink towel outfit and held it up to Piper. "Try it on," Piper said shifting Caroline on her hip. "I'm going to look over here for Caroline, where's Alyson?" Piper asked Morgan before she walked away. Morgan pointed at Alyson over in the size 10 outfits. All of Piper's kids we're underweight and pretty tiny especially Liliana, Morgan, and Blake. "Mom, can I get these 3 outfits, and that's all I will get at this store?" Alyson asked. "Yea," Piper answered. Alyson ran to the fitting room to try the stuff on.  
Meanwhile at the race tracks that Leo had taken the boys to. "Wow daddy, that car is going fast," Brent said, he was sitting on Leo's lap. "Yea, it is, here comes your brothers with the food," Leo said referring to Jake, Mark, and Blake coming over with food. "Shane, move down next to dad," Jacob told his brother who was moving around the seats trying to see all the cars. "Dad! You didn't tell us Daryl was gonna be here," Mark said spotting Daryl, Sheila and their 2 kids Kayla and Elijah. "Hey Daryl, what's up?" Leo said. "Hey Leo, how are you?" Daryl said giving Jake and Mark a high five. "Good, we're having a father sons day out," Leo answered setting Brent down on the seat. "So I suppose Piper's got the girls?" He asked. Leo nodded, "Ok, can you give these to Liliana and Morgan, they left them at my house last week," Daryl said handing Leo 2 necklaces. "Thanks," Leo said. "No problem," Daryl answered. "Ok well we're gonna get back now see you guys Wednesday," Leo said. "Bye!" The boys said before walking away.  
Later that night, Piper and Leo we're downstairs fighting. About how Leo took them to the car track, and how he's never home. "Leo you don't ever come home unless the kids call you!" Piper screamed. "Well I do have a job Piper!" Leo screamed back. Piper looked over at the stairs and spotted Liliana on the stairs with a look of fear on her face. Piper sighed and went after Liliana who had run back upstairs. "Liliana please come here," Piper said. "Mommy, are you and daddy going to get a divorce?" Liliana asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. "Come here baby," Piper said taking Liliana in her arms. The door bell rang and Leo opened the door. "Oh my god Paige what happened?" Leo asked. Paige's face was bruised and she had her arm in a weird position. "Where's Piper," Paige cried. "I need Piper," she said. "Piper," Leo screamed upstairs. "What Leo?" Piper answered. She had put Liliana back in bed and explained most of the stuff to her. "Oh my god Paige what happened!" Piper asked taking her baby sister in her arms. Paige broke down in a new set of tears on Piper's shoulder. Piper led her to the couch, "Leo orb to Phoebe and Prue and tell them to get over here now," Piper demanded. "Piper it's 10:00 at night," Leo argued. "GO GET THEM RIGHT NOW!" Piper screamed at Leo. "Missy Paige, you're going to tell me what happened," Piper begged. Paige winced as Piper put her arms around her. "I was at home with Richard when he through a potion and he just started screaming and yelling and he beat me!" Paige cried. "Let me get you out of these clothes, can you wait here while I go get something for you to wear?" Piper asked. Paige nodded as Piper went upstairs to get her some clothes. Piper returned and led Paige into the bathroom, "Let's get these clothes off," Piper said. Paige looked at her strangely. "Paige I've seen you naked before, you're my sister for crying out loud now let me help you," Piper said helping Paige get her shirt off. Piper looked away when she saw the large bruise on Paige's stomach. She put a new shirt on Paige, and some pajama pants, Paige's whole inside of her leg was bleeding. Paige cried out in pain as Piper sat her down and began cleaning out what looked like a knife wound. "Paige don't worry I'm not looking at you I'm cleaning the wound so hold still," Piper said. Prue and Phoebe came up banging on the door, "Paige, are you ok? Piper what's going on?" Phoebe said. "We'll be out in a second!" Piper yelled over her sisters banging. The banging stopped. Piper looked Paige in the eye, "Can you stand up?" Piper asked. Paige nodded and with full confidence she stood up with Piper's help. Piper helped Paige get her pajamas and slippers on and helped her leave the bathroom.  
Paige's POV: I don't know why I feel this way, I want to throw up! This is horrible!" I screamed at myself mentally. "Please don't say I'm pregnant," I thought. "Paige?" Piper said. "Huh? What oh hi," Paige said quietly. I didn't want my sisters to worry so I tried to go to the couch on my own. The knife cuts on my legs burned like hell. The only sister I could trust was Piper; I knew she wouldn't tell if I told her everything. I knew she would help me and love me at the same time. Pheebs is a sweetie also and I don't like keeping things from Prue and Phoebe but I have to, for their protection. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes I began to drift off into a deep sleep. I could have sworn I heard my sisters call my name before I fell asleep. When I woke up Prue and Phoebe had gone home and I was left home alone with Piper. "Piper, I need to talk to you," I called out. I knew if I didn't do it now, I would hesitate and never be able to do it. "Piper, Richard raped me, and when he was feeling on my body he came across... well he came across my breast and when he touched it I felt a sharp pain in it, and I feel like something is wrong, there's a lump there," I told her quickly. Piper starred at me as if she didn't know what to say. "Let's go up in my room and we can talk there," Piper suggested. "Don't you have to watch the kids?" I asked. "No, Leo took Jake and Ally up to visit the elders for the night, Morgan, Liliana, and Caroline went to Phoebe's house, and Mark, Blake ,Brent and Shane are down the street at David's," Piper said leading me up stairs slowly. I sat down on her bed and laid back. "Do you want me to look at it?" she asked. Since it was the bottom of my breast I didn't mind her looking. I nodded and showed her the bump. "That's a huge bump," She said looking at the bump on my breast. "It hurts," I said quietly. She touched it slightly and I winced. "Ouch," I said. "Sorry," She said. I put my bra and shirt down and she sighed. "We'll go to the hospital tomorrow morning, I have an appointment, so it's all yours," She said. She went in her closet and changed into her pajamas. I was already wearing Pajamas so I was fine. "Want to sleep in here or in the guest room?" She asked. "In here," I said. "Let me put more cream on your legs and then we get go to sleep ok?" She asked. I nodded as Piper helped me into her bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and she brought the cream over and quickly dabbed it on my legs. "Ah!" I screamed. "Sorry sweetie," Piper said. She helped me pull my pajama pants back up and she took me into her room she helped me into bed and she climbed in next to me slowly putting her arm around me careful not to hit the bump. "Night Missy Paige, I love you," Piper said kissing my head. "I love you to Pipes," I answered falling asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning the girls woke up and went downstairs. Paige's legs we're a lot better so she didn't need help walking or getting down the stairs. "What time is the appointment?" Paige asked her long brown hair (Season 6 brown hair) was in a loose pony tail. "1:00," Piper said. "The kids will all be back around 4 and 5 and Ally and Jake will be home at 9 tonight," Piper finished. Paige got up quickly walking from the table she threw up in the bathroom toilet. "I feel sick," Paige said throwing up again. "Oh Paige," Piper said holding her sisters hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" Piper asked. "I don't know, I've got this queasy feeling in my stomach, I don't know what it is," Paige whispered. "Paige, just relax, your going to be ok," Piper tried not to cry. This had been their biggest fears as children, not being able to look after one another when they grew older. Piper knew that when Prue wasn't able to take care of her sisters that she completely freaked out, and Piper didn't want Prue to freak out about Paige, because Paige was going to be fine and Piper had complete faith in that. 


	2. Pregnant?

Paige lay on Piper's bed just waiting for her food to come up once again. She closed her eyes, and opened them again when Piper entered the room with Phoebe following. "Paige, are you ok?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded slowly and gave Phoebe a reassuring smile even though inside she was crying out for someone. "Where's Prue?" Paige whispered. "She's on a fieldtrip with Tori," Piper answered sitting on the bed next to Phoebe. Pipers POV  
I could see the pain in Paige's eyes, she tried to reassure us that she was ok, but I knew better. She was hurt, and I didn't know how to help her besides comforting her. I looked at Phoebe, I could tell she was holding back the tears, and trying not to burst. Paige slowly closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again trying not to fall asleep. "Ok, well its 12:30 we need to get going, are you ready?" I asked Paige. She nodded slowly getting up. We helped her get her coat and shoes and everything. She went out to the car slowly. "Paige are you ok?" I asked her; "Yea, I'm ok," Paige answered me trying not to make eye contact. (No one's point of view) "Well Miss Matthews, I have some fabulous news, you're pregnant," Dr. Hanson said. "No, no you have got to be kidding me!" Paige said. She put her hand on her stomach and looked around. "You're almost 3 12 months pregnant," the doctor told her. "Oh my god," Paige was shocked. "And from what I see on the alter sound your having twins," the doctor announced. Paige got up and pulled her shirt down, "Thank you doctor," she said shaking his hand and leaving the office. Piper and Phoebe we're waiting in the waiting room waiting for Paige to come out, "What is it?" Phoebe asked as she spotted Paige. "I'm... well I'm pregnant, with twins," Paige answered. She was still shocked with the news herself. "What am I going to do?" She thought. 


End file.
